


The Wetter the Better

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Seduction, Sex Standing Up, Shower Sex, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, up against the wall - Freeform, wet and wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Tony surprises Steve by joining him in the shower. But it's not just cleaning up that he has in mind.Written for Day Nine of Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "sex standing up"





	The Wetter the Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suuuuuper behind on these prompts, but I'm gonna make it happen!

Tony opened the bathroom door and walked into the already steamy room where Steve was showering. “Want some company, babe?” He grinned to himself and started to undress before Steve could respond.

“You done working for the day?” There was a note of surprise in Steve’s voice. He often had to drag Tony away from him work, sometimes physically. It was only late afternoon, and Steve had just gotten back from a jog.

“I could be, under the right circumstances.” Tony slid the shower door open and stepped inside. The shower in their penthouse was just as extra as Tony; spray nozzles everywhere, mood lighting, sound system, room for an entire football team.

Steve stepped forward and kissed him. “Sounds like you want something more than a shower.”

“Why would you ever think that?” Tony turned around. “Get my back, babe?” He bent forward a bit so that Steve could immediately see the plug Tony was wearing.

Steve sucked in a breath and tried to suppress a moan. “That’s a pretty picture…”

Tony wiggled his ass a bit and turned his head to wink at Steve. “Thought we could both use some stress relief.”

Steve ran his hands over Tony’s hips and let his fingers trail down to where Tony’s cheeks were spread. He took hold of the plug and pulled gently before letting go, causing Tony to make a beautiful sound. He closed the distance between them, letting his penis slide across Tony’s wet thigh.

“Mmmm. Already so excited?” Tony licked his lips and reached back to give Steve a stroke, teasing the other man.

It had been about a week since they’d had sex. There was so much going on these days, and the way Tony worked made it hard to fit it in… pun very much intended. So Steve was ready to go quickly, and Tony’s teasing only made him want it more. He grabbed Tony’s hands and moved their bodies forward so he could make Tony brace himself against the shower wall. Water was splashing them from all angles, feeling incredible on his sensitive skin.

Tony was surprised at the force of Steve moving him, but he was turned on even more at his boyfriend handling him so roughly. He was hard now too, and he used his new leverage to push his ass back against Steve’s crotch.

Steve let out a groan and gave Tony’s ass a slap, the wet skin making a sharp sound over the pounding water. He stepped back long enough to pull the plug out and slide three fingers into Tony. Tony stiffened at the changing sensations but moaned loudly, letting Steve know it was a welcome intrusion. Steve pushed in further and found Tony’s prostate, prodding it slowly as he watched his boyfriend’s back muscles stiffen. Tony always made the best sounds during sex, and the acoustics of the shower room amplified them in a way that went straight to Steve’s cock.

It felt like Steve was teasing his prostate forever, and Tony was a whiny mess. His cock was leaking and his hips were pumping on their own, and he could hear himself begging for Steve to fuck him already, but he was sure he hadn’t opened his mouth. Everything was hazy and wet and he could feel Steve’s hands on his hips, and suddenly he felt Steve’s cock push into him and… fuck, it was all perfect.

“God, you’re amazing.” Steve leaned in to kiss Tony’s neck as he began to move. Tony’s hands were still pressed to the wall, and Steve was so hard at knowing that Tony was splayed out here, wide open and moaning just for him. “You want it hard, baby? You need me that bad?”

“Yes, fuck, Steve, harder!” He pushed back again, showing Steve that he was ready, he could take it. “Come on, pound me like you mean it.”

“So bossy.” Steve pulled back and slammed into Tony. He stood up properly and moved Tony’s hips to where he wanted them. “Good thing I like you.” He licked his lips and smiled to himself. He got a good grip on Tony’s hips, making sure they were both planted in place despite the water going everywhere. Then he set himself a good rhythm, going as hard and deep into Tony as he dared without taking a chance of losing control and sliding on the wet floor.

Tony let out a string of obscenities and praises, closing his eyes to focus on how everything about Steve felt on him, in him, all around him. He loved the little grunts and huffs of air Steve let out when he got going, and Tony knew if he could see Steve’s face it would be a picture of concentration mixed with ecstasy. Steve never did anything by halves.

“Oh God, Tony… needed this… missed you…”

Tony moaned back in agreement. Steve started to slow his thrusting, and Tony was about to complain, but then Steve’s hand wrapped around his cock and started sliding along it. The shower water plus the heat of Steve’s skin had Tony whining in a pitch he hadn’t known he could make before. He’d had shower sex, lots of shower sex, but somehow it was like a new experience with Steve. Everything always was better with Steve.

Steve had slowed down since he was only holding Tony still with one hand now, but he was close, and he could feel Tony’s balls tightening each time he slipped his hand to the base. One thing he had to admit, clean up would be a breeze this time. “Come for me. Wanna feel you tighten on my cock. Wanna fuck you hard after you’re spent and sensitive.”

“Fuck…” Tony was very close, but he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t have much choice in the matter, as he was completely at Steve’s mercy. That thought made him shutter, and he was spurting hard against the shower wall mere seconds later. He cried out and felt his limbs getting weak, but Steve was there, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist now and holding him up.

“Love this. Love knowing what I do to you.” Steve kept thrusting into Tony, holding him right where he wanted him. Each pump into Tony caused him to cry out such beautiful sounds. Steve held out as long as he could, shallowly thrusting near the end, but finally he came inside Tony and held them both still while he rode it out.

They were both short of breath, panting and shaking in the spray of the shower. Steve pulled out of Tony gently and then shuffled them both over to the corner where there was a bench to sit down. Tony immediately draped himself over Steve and stayed there, listening to his lover breathe and the water all around them.

After a while, Steve’s muscles were getting tense, and he shifted a bit, helping Tony to sit up. “Well that was a very welcome interruption from how I planned my afternoon.” He kissed Tony’s forehead and smiled at him, loving how happy Tony looked.

Tony turned his head to kiss him fully. “I’m just full of pleasant surprises.”

“One of the reasons I love you. Are you mine for the rest of the night?”

“All yours. How about we actually do the shower thing and then go catch a movie?”

Steve stood first then helped Tony up. He hugged Tony and then kissed him slowly. They were both thinking how lucky they were.


End file.
